Majora
Majora is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is an evil being that was responsible for possessing Skull Kid and trying to destroy Termina. He was obliterated by Oni-Link, the Fierce Deity (Fierce God) and was sealed into his inanimate normal mask and was given by The Happy Mask Salesman for good. History This history of Majora is organized into the latest "official Zelda timeline", this may change completely in the future as the timeline given is merely meant as an example, and their have been official timelines before it. Child Timeline This is the timeline where Link was sent back to the past and was able to warn the Royal Family of Ganondorf's treachery, leading to the events of Twilight Princess' backstory. ''Majora's Mask'' Majora inhabits a cursed mask that was used by an ancient tribe in it's rituals. It's intent is to destroy the town of Termina by bringing down the Moon on top of the city. For the majority of the game, the mask is worn by the Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid was unaware, Majora's Mask gradually began to take complete control of his mind, turning his harmless pranks on people to acts with malicious intents. Before the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei. Decline Timeline This is the timeline where Ganondorf killed Link in his final battle with him, leading to the Imprisoning War described in A Link to the Past's backstory. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Majora's Mask (or it's Lorule counterpart) appears as one of the items in Ravio's shop. It is also mentioned that the game is linked to Majora. However, this serves as nothing more than decoration, and possibly a hint about Majora's Mask 3D being in development. Powers and Abilities The full scope of Majora's powers are unknown. But, they are magical in nature with dark themes. Examples, are when the Skull Kid used the mask, to seal the four giants Termina's (gods) into mask with each temple. He also used the mask's magic to curse Link into a deku and turned Kafei into a child. It even has the power to affect the afterlife, as it cursed one area of Termina with Poes and Undead. The temples were also cursed and affected the land near each one. The Southern Swamp's water became poisoned. The Snowhead Mountain had a perpetual winter. The Great Bay's ocean had murky water. Ikana Canyon was cursed with Poes and undead. From different kinds of curses, to possessing a host as well the Mask that contains it's power and spirit. It's power is also great enough to pull the moon, into Termina and was going to crash into Clock Town. After Link defeated Majora itself, the mask seemly lost it's evil and dark magic. Crossovers ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Majora's Mask appears in a stage (only playable in Event 47). If the player defeats three random opponents without losing both lives, they unlock Majora's Mask trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Majora's Mask, along with Skull Kid, appears as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. When Skull Kid is summoned, he works similarly like Tingle, but more sadistically. His abilities include: * Flipping the stage upside-down. * Reversing the controls. * Turning all the fighters invisible. Other Appearances ''Hyrule: Total War'' Majora appears again in the Hyrule: Total War ''by Undying Nephalim, in this version he is in his true form and is the leader of the Church of Majora. This game states that the goddess sealed him away a long time ago. He is the final boss of the game, though only his followers are fought in the final level. Gallery Majora.jpg|Majora's Mask Majora's Incarnation.png|Majora's Incarnation Majora's Wrath.png|Majora's Wrath and final form Skull Kid.png|Majora's Mask possessing the SKull Kid Majora's death.png|Majora's Death Videos Disturbing Video Game Music 8 Majora's Mask and Majora's Incarnation Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Majora's Wrath Battle Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Majora's Incarnate Battle Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Majora's Mask Battle Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Majora's Theme Zelda Majora's Mask Boss Fight 5 (Majora's Mask) Final Boss Trivia *Majora is possibly the only villain in the franchise with unclear motives. Rather than try to take over the land or gain amazing power, he seems to only wish to spread as much chaos and misery as possible. *It is entirely possible that we may not have ever actually seen Majora, seeing as the bosses in the game are all merely things belonging to it. ie; Majora's Wrath. *According to a ''Legend of Zelda manga, Majora was a draconic being who existed before time. A mysterious entity (possibly linked to the Fierce Deity) tricked him into dancing himself to death. He then carved the mask out of Majora's armor. *Majora shares many similarities with Mal from Total Drama: **Both were evils from the pasts that were sealed long ago, only for them to be unleashed once more. **Both are greatly feared once their precense is known again. **Both have corrupted their hosts into doing heinous deeds. (Skull Kid for Majora; Mike for Mal) **Both have discarded their hosts once they no long need them. **Both commit their heinous deeds under the guise of the hosts they posses. **Both are erased from existence once they are finally defeated. **Both are possibly the only villains in their respective franchises with unclear motives. Unlike other villains before and after them who are usually motivated by greed or lust for power, they seem to only wish to spread as much chaos and misery as possible. **Coincidentally, both of their names begin with the letters "M" and "A". Category:Nihilists Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Destroyers Category:Supernatural Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Outright Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Possessed Object Category:Hypnotists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists